


I Can't Trust You With Anything

by schmicomalec



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmicomalec/pseuds/schmicomalec
Summary: Nico and Levi move in together.Based on a list of angsty prompts that I decided to spin into fluffy ones.





	I Can't Trust You With Anything

Levi had agreed to move in with Nico two months ago. He didn’t actually move in until last week because his mother spent one full moth trying to convince him that it was too early to leave home and being away from his mother is unhealthy and he could get hurt in Nico’s apartment and if there was a fire they could get trapped away from the fire escape and there’s a fire station much closer to her house than Nico’s place and -

When Levi finally got his mom from terrified-to-let-him-leave down to just-not-happy-about-it, he took the win and started packing up his stuff.

However, he ended up staying at home for another three weeks because work kept him busy and when he did find time to pack, he found himself pacing his room with a neck pillow on trying to get his old GameBoy to turn on so he could play six hours of Spyro and Pokemon.

Nico got impatient on one of his off days, a day he had taken off to help move Levi’s stuff, so he went to the Schmitt house and packed everything himself and brought it over. When Levi found out, he was upset with himself for driving his boyfriend to that point but as it turns out, Nico got to spend a whole day with Myrna. She felt much more comfortable letting Levi leave and Nico felt much more comfortable with an entire album of embarrassing and adorable baby Levi photos. Myrna had at least three copies of every photo.

When Levi came to Nico's place that night, he saw that all of his stuff was halfway unpacked in his new home already. He offered to at least cook dinner for Nico since he had moved all of his stuff for him, but his mother had already left a house warming lasagna to heat up in the oven.

Now as a fully moved in high functioning couple, Nico and Levi had come to a decision.

“We’re getting a cat.” Nico was explaining to Link during a surgery.

“You want me to stay late for this post-op instead of you like we originally planned so you can go home early… and meet your new cat?” Link refused to look up from the pins he was placing.

“Please, dude. I know you have nothing going on tonight because Dr. Shepherd is here all night.” Nico shot the look Link gave him right back. “And Levi was so excited when he was texting me from the shelter. He’s going to be really disappointed if I don’t come home tonight to see the cat and also the cat’s gonna bond with him and then not like me. And that’s just not fair for you to do to me.”

“Fine.” Link said flatly. Nico was grinning before he was interrupted. “However, you’re coming in early tomorrow morning to tap me out. One of the two of us needs to be monitoring this guy for the next week.”

“You know, that works out perfect for me because Levi’s in early tomorrow too. And I also know that’s good for you too because Dr. Shepherd is off that time too.” Nico answered.

“Well I wouldn’t know anything about Amelia’s schedule nor would it impact me.” Link tried to deflect.

“Cut the crap. I know you two are hooking up and I also know that you are really into her. Let me help you get with Amelia, as you feel so comfortable calling her, and as an added bonus I get to hang out with my boyfriend and my new cat.”

“I used to be excited for you and Schmitt, but now you’re getting all gushy and romantic all the time. When you first became my fellow, you told me that love is dead and nothing matters except your career.”

“Yeah but then I met someone who changed that.”

“Someone I pointed out to you because he was exactly your type and someone I kept encouraging you to go after and someone I had to talk to to keep your relationship alive when you freaked out and almost scared the kid off.”

“Yeah, not my finest moment.” Nico hated remembering when he lost that patient and how he treated Levi as a result. “But now I get to return the favor. And I won’t stop until you and Mrs. Dr. Shepherd-Lincoln are driving off into happily ever after.”

“Gross. And Shepherd-Lincoln?”

“Yeah maybe Lincoln-Shepherd, you know, alphabetical. Or you could be super progressive and take her name. We could call you Shep instead of Link.”

“You’re just projecting because Levi moved in. If I look in your dresser am I going to find a little journal with ‘Dr. Kim-Schmitt’ written in a heart on every page? ‘Mr. Nico and Levi Kim’?” Link teased.

“That idea is a long ways away.” Nico assured Link. “But Levi Kim does have a nice ring to it.”

  
  
  
  


When Nico finally got home after closing with Link, he was delighted by what he saw. Levi was lying flat on his back on the floor with a gray striped cat sitting on his chest. The cat didn’t seem to notice or care about anything that was going on, not even when Levi picked up his paws and danced them around. The cat just sat there with his eyes closed, occasionally purring.

Levi looked up when he heard Nico enter. “Hey, babe! Look at our new kitty, it’s he the cutest?”

Nico set down his bag and sat down on the floor next to Levi, feeling a little awkward about it as an adult 6 foot 2 man. “He is.” Nico gave the cat a gentle stroke down his back. It did nothing to stop him and purred just a little bit louder.

“Aww, he likes you!” Levi practically squealed.

“Does he have a name yet?”

“Yeah, I had to put a name down when I bought him from the shelter. When I saw him he reminded me so much of one of my friend’s cat when I was a kid and how much I wanted a cat back then so I was thinking about my childhood when I named him. You’re not allowed to laugh and we are not changing it.” Levi explained.

“Oh God, what is it?”

“His name is Acetyl CoA.”

“I can’t trust you with anything.”

“No, hear me out. When I was in high school I was in AP Bio the same time I ranked high enough for nationals for the mathlete club so I would use Bio stuff to practice math skills so I could study them both at the same time and the Krebs Cycle was my go to for efficiency calculations because of the reuse of Acetyl CoA and glucose. I ended up not being able to go because I flipped over my handlebars on my way home from school the night before the competition and was stuck in the hospital with a couple of broken bones and I kept redoing my practice problems over and over because I was so bummed out and it made me wish more than ever that I had a cat to comfort me. So I saw him and I remembered Acetyl CoA.” Levi finally took a breath.

“Fine, his name can be Acetyl CoA.” Nico conceded to Levi’s sad and cute story. “But I’m calling him Ace for short so I don’t have to explain to people that our cat is named after a chemical in photosynthesis.”

“Cellular respiration. The Calvin Cycle is photosynthesis.” Levi corrected.

Nico laughed and bent down to kiss Levi.

“What was that for?”

“You’re cute when you’re nerdy.”

Levi looked offended. “Remembering high school biology is not nerdy. Especially when you’re a doctor and biological processes are half of what you study in college.”

“What’d you get on the AP test?”

“Five. Easy.”

“Babe, getting a Five on AP Bio and saying it’s easy is nerdy. Almost as nerdy as remembering your score from a test in high school ten years ago.” Nico stood up off the floor and made for the kitchen. “We have some chicken in the fridge, I’m gonna make a parmesan. Ace can have some chicken scraps for dinner.”

Nico didn’t actually turn around, but he could hear Levi make a baby face at the cat. “You want some chicken, don’t you Mister Acetyl CoA? You’re gonna eat up all that glucose and break it down into ATP using your very own Acetyl CoA, aren’t you little kitty cat?”

Nico couldn’t hold back a smile as he preheat the oven. He really was in love with the biggest dork of all time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so the college board released the AP Bio 2019 FRQs so we went over them in class and I transcended to a new level of stress just thinking about what my score is going to be. Instead of just getting anxious I started thinking about schmico which is better I guess. Anyways, pray for me if I don't get a 5 on that exam I owe my sister $200. Kudos to charge prayer, comment to cast.


End file.
